


Indulgences

by oper_1895



Series: Sex is just a word (Asexual!Neal) [9]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Asexual Character, Bondage, Multi, Object Penetration, Schmoop, Sensation Play, community: kink-bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wants to indulge himself. Elizabeth is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Bientot and Jumpuphigh on Dreamwidth for their beta help!

Some days Neal just wanted to go out of his mind with stimulation. Other days, he got off because his body demanded it, like scratching an itch. Today, he just wanted to indulge himself.

The afternoon had begun with Elizabeth, who had wanted to play with some new Shibiri ideas. When Elizabeth was finished his legs were folded up against themselves, each ankle tied to its respective thigh. His arms were pulled tight behind his back and tied folded across his lower back. With sunshine streaming into the kitchen, she had pinned him in a network of ropes. Every time he moved, the ropes carried the movement across his body, and through the plug that Elizabeth had cleverly tied into the system of ropes. He'd requested it specifically. It was comfortable enough to wear for a while, and it had a remote vibrator nestled inside of it. The remote was the important bit as this was all about the unexpected. He didn't know exactly what any given movement would do to the plug, he didn't know when Elizabeth would turn it on or turn it up, and he couldn't do anything about it either way. All he could do was relax and enjoy.

Shuffling awkwardly, Elizabeth got him settled half-kneeling, half-straddling a low step-stool off to the side of the kitchen. With every movement, the plug shifted and twisted inside of him. He groaned as he settled down onto the seat, forcing the plug deeper. Neal hissed through his teeth, struggling to control the rush of sensations. Elizabeth's wicked timing with the vibrations was almost too much.

She seemed to realize how close he was though and backed off. Neal (reluctantly, thankfully) settled into the situation. It was a glorious experience, letting the pleasure slowly build, fucking himself on the plug while Elizabeth started making dinner and fed him sauces and tidbits and played with the vibrator's remote.

"Open up." Elizabeth popped a bite of a fluffy buttery biscuit into his mouth, and nudged the vibrations up a bit higher as the pastry melted across his tongue. Neal squirmed, and considered the possibility that he could just die of pleasure. And then Peter came home.

"You look like you've been having fun." Peter commented, as he came into the kitchen to kiss Elizabeth hello. He absently ruffled Neal's hair, Neal hummed happily and leaned his head into Peter's thigh to encourage him to continue.

"Hedonist" Peter muttered, his hand remained in Neal's hair. Neal smiled up at him, utterly unrepentant. Elizabeth bumped up the vibrations causing Neal's eyes to slide shut with a moan.

"Would you like to take over, honey? I'd like to get dinner ready sometime tonight, and he's rather distracting."

Neal managed to get his eyes open again as Peter lifted Neal's head from his leg and moved away. It was the work of a moment to shift Neal slightly and slide in behind him. Then in one instant he cranked the remote, tugged on the ropes holding the plug, and slipped his hand down over Neal's cock.

"Nghh!" The lassitude of the afternoon dissolved in a jolt of pleasure. "That. Please. More," Neal demanded, eloquently, struggling to keep his hips still.

"Look at who's eager now. What happened to Mr. I-don't-need-sex?" There was laughter in Peter's voice.

"That's only applicable when I'm not in the middle" Neal paused to catch his breath, "of said activity." Neal tried to push back and thrust forward at the same time, to Peter's amusement.

"So you're saying I should stop?" Peter killed the vibrations completely, and dropped his hand away. Neal whimpered.

"Bastard." Neal could feel Peter laughing where he was leaning against his chest. "El! Peter's being mean!" Neal whined, struggling to keep an appropriatly pathetic expression on his face when El turned to watch, hands on her hips, wooden spoon in hand, and laughter in her eyes.

"Peter start teasing Neal. Neal hurry up and come, dinner's almost ready."

Neal cracked up. The laughter set off all sorts of interesting sensations as he clenched helplessly against the plug. He squirmed on the plug, struggling to get ahold of himself. Then Peter decided to help by cranking up the vibrations. His giggles were cut off as his eyes went wide and he made a sound like he just choked on his own tongue. He was distantly aware of Peter laughing at the anything-but-elegant noise, but Neal was to busy trying to catch his breath to do anything about it. He was gasping and achingly hard when he finally got control of himself. Peter brushed his fingers down Neal's side, tickling him lightly and setting off the cycle of squirming and gasps again.

"I wonder if you could get off with just this." Peter's fingers slipped down his sides again, fingers dancing between the ropes, tickling skin, and tugging at key strands.

"Now's not the time to get creative." Neal moaned, then Peter tugged on the ropes and Neal stopped breathing for a second as the plug hit just the right spot. "It's lemon chicken tonight."

"Did you just imply my lemon chicken is better than an orgasm?"

Neal dropped his head back onto Peter's shoulder, so he could better grin up at Elizabeth. "Yep!"

"Suck up," Peter muttered into Neal's ear, and then turned the vibrations up high. Neal shut his eyes, relaxed into Peter and into the sensations. It would be a shame if the chicken got cold.


End file.
